Emmett's Twilight
by Fanpires101
Summary: Emmett is doing his usual, making out with Rose and so on. What happens when he meets a girl who's like Bella is to Edward? Will he attack like Edward was tempted to, will he leave her? Or will he fall in love with her and dump Rose? Inbetween E and BD.
1. The Day I Saw Him

1-The Day I Saw Him

TPOV

All I was doing that day was walking down the street. Just a normal thing right? I

didn't know that day would change my life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking through my new home, Forks. It was cloudy but muggy with the

threat of rain in the air. That was when I saw them. There were two of them. A huge,

strong looking hot teenage guy standing with a tall pretty blond. They were both super

pale and inhumanly beautiful. I shifted my eyes after half a second out of politeness,

since they were making out. A sudden movement caught my eye.

The guy had broken away and was staring at me through large, dark amber eyes.

The blond seemed to be barely holding him back. He was staring at me like I was…food

or something. I stared back in confusion and walked away.

_Who _was _that?_ I thought as I arrived at my house.

I unlatched the door and went inside, assuming I would never see him again

anyway.

I was soo wrong.

I awoke the next morning to the uncomfortable heat. It was the middle of the

summer and I was sweating like crazy. I got up and took a quick shower. My parents had

one on a cruise for a while so the house was empty with only my unpacked things in it. I

had moved in alone with them coming after the cruise to join me. Not that I minded, I

was 17…but sometimes I got bored.

I went to the garage and got my bike, wanting to ride while the sun lasted. I found

my bike and started down the main road. After a while I knew I was lost. I checked my

cell's reception. Of course. No bars. I tried to keep my cool as I searched for a house or

civilization so I could call a taxi or hitch a ride.

Finally I saw what I thought was a driveway.

A long driveway.

I walked up it to a house and knocked on the door. The house was huge and

beautiful. I knew the owners must be wealthy being there was a yellow Porsche in the

driveway.


	2. She Found Us!

Chapter 2-She Found Us!

EMPOV

It was summer but cloudy. That was why I was outside with Rose. We were

kissing when I smelt it. The most delicious human blood scent I'd ever smelt. I turned,

breaking away from Rose.

"Emmett? What the-" Then caught onto what was going on immediately and

grabbed my arm, barely restraining me.

I stared at the girl. Oh good Lord! I was hungry to make things worse. I stared at

that sweet smelling girl. She gave me a confused look and hurried away. I silently

thanked God that there was no breeze or I knew I would have attacked for sure.

"Emmett, think of Carlisle. How disappointed he would be! Think of her family!

Think of yours! Don't do it Em. Get a hold of yourself!" She hissed in my ear.

I _tried_ to get a hold of myself but it was next to impossible. I almost chased after

her, just to give in to the fire in my throat.

"I gotta talk to Ed." I muttered whipping out my cell phone.

It rang for a few seconds then a "Hello?"

"Edward!" I hissed.

"Em, I'm busy." He snapped.

"ED!" I growled as he hung up.

"Let's hunt." Rosalie suggested.

I nodded and followed her into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later the next day I was playing my PS3 with Edward. Dang it he is a good

player! It had to be skill because he promised he wouldn't….

"Sorry bro." He told me.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LOOK!" I roared.

"It was…involuntary?" He offered.

I sighed and turned off the game

"So what did you want yesterday anyway? I am sorry I hung up but I was with

Bella. No, nothing more than kissing!" He snapped in answer to my thoughts.

"Virgin." I muttered.

"Well?" He asked ignoring me.

"I…I smelt some one…some one who I could barely resist. If there had been a

breeze and no Rose this girl would be dead." I told him.

"That's like Bella is to me." He gasped.

I nodded and his eyes closed as he thought.

"Alice!" He finally called.

A second later my tiny sister appeared with Edward's girlfriend Bella.

"What? I was about to give Bella a new outfit." She huffed in annoyance.

Before I could answer we heard a knock on the door, I smelt the familiar blood of

the girl, Alice called Jasper, her husband, Bella and Edward left, and Alice went to

answer the door as Jasper and I escaped. This all happened within about half of a second.


	3. Meeting

3-Meeting

TPOV

I waited at the door for no more then half a second when it was opened. A small,

dark haired girl with honey eyes opened the door.

"Hello." She said in a light musical voice. "Can I help you?"

I was stunned by her inhuman beauty, exactly like the two I had seen the previous

day. I snapped out of my trance and answered her.

"Yeah, I'm kind of lost. Can I use your phone to call someone?" I asked.

"Okay, come in." The girl said.

I was cautious as I nodded.

"Alice, who was that?" asked a tall, pale, handsome man walking down the stairs.

"This girl. She's lost…sorry, what's your name?" The tiny girl said without

taking a breath.

"Um, Tara, you?" I responded.

"Alice. That's Carlisle." Alice said nodding at the man.

"Hello." I said.

He shot a dazzling smile at me then his expression hardened as he looked

reproachfully at Alice.

"Alice?"

"Sorry dad." Alice sang, not sounding sorry at all.

He rolled his eyes, laughed and walked away.

"Alice?" Called a questioning voice.

"Coming Edward." She called back. "C'mon Tara, let's go." She said walking up

the stairs.

"Uhh…" I said apprehensively, nevertheless following her up the stairs.

_What choice do I have? _I thought._ If they want to kidnap me how would I get out _

_anyway?_

I heard a laugh from upstairs and followed Alice into a room.

"Who is this?" Asked another inhumanly beautiful boy with bronze hair and dark

gold eyes that were almost black.

He had the same pale skin as everyone seemed to have except for the girl sitting next to him.

"This is Tara." Alice chirped. "She got lost.

"Hi Tara, Bella." The brown eyed, brow haired girl said. "And this is Edward."

She said nudging the bronze haired boy.

_She's nice, they all are and they seem to love each other equally. I wish my family _

_was like that._ I thought sadly.

Edward smiled and stood up, extending his hand to shake mine. His hand was ice

cold and I struggled not to pull away.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same." I said as he pulled his hand away, looking apologetic.

He smiled at me and sat down next to Bella, wrapping his arm around her

affectionately.

I smiled, they made a cute couple.

Then the blond I'd seen the day before burst through the room.

"Edward, where did Emmett-YOU!" She gasped at me.


	4. Don't Hurt Her!

4-Don't Hurt Her!

EMPOV

Jasper and I took off and ran through the forest.

"C'mon let's hunt." Jazz hissed, running away.

I followed halfheartedly, feeling drawn back to the house. Just before we were out

of hearing distance I heard Rosalie hiss;

"YOU!"

I instantly focused on the house and recognized the heartbeat and painfully recent

scent of the girl.

"Dude, sounds like Rose is gunna shred someone." Jasper laughed.

My eyes widened. All I could think was;

_No, I won't let her get hurt! She can't be hurt!_

I didn't know why I felt so protective of this stranger and it was almost annoying.

I ran back to the house as fast as I could.

"How did you find us?! Did Emmett-"

"Rose, chill." Edward said as I ran through the doors and up the stairs.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I roared as I burst through the door.

Rosalie lept back in shock, Edward tensed and Bella and the girl fell onto the

couch. I smelt her blood rushing to her cheeks and tried to stay where I was, even

fighting the instinct to make sure she was unharmed. Not putting together I would smell it

if she was.

"What on earth?" Carlisle said walking through the door with Esme.

_Ed help! I can't resist it!_ I pleaded Edward.

Edward lept forward, grabbing and hauling me out. I saw the terrified expression

on her face and almost escaped Edward's grasp, trying to get to her and comfort her.

"_Emmett_!" he hissed.

_Sorry bro._ I thought.

"Don't touch her Rose." I hissed, to low and fast for Bella or the girl to hear.

Rosalie looked bewildered but backed out of the room, followed by Carlisle. I

shot a look at Bella who nodded and walked over to where she stood.

"It's okay. Emmett just has…uh…anger issues."

"Thank you." I gasped as Edward hauled me outside.

"No problem Emmett, we'd better hunt. And be careful, don't hurt Rosalie."

"I won't try. Dang it Edward! How can I feel like this when I don't even know her

name?"

"Tara for the record. Come on." He said.

I nodded, seeing my dark amber eyes reflected in his almost black ones.


	5. What The Heck?

5-What The Heck?

TPOV

My eyes widened as the familiar blond beauty walked in. She started to ask

Edward a question when she saw me.

"YOU!" She seethed.

What happened next was a blur.

Blondie started asking me questions about 'how I found them', Edward tried to

calm her down and the muscular guy burst in yelling about something. Everyone tensed

at his arrival and Bella, who I noticed had pale skin but not quite the super pale of the

rest, and I fell onto the couch. The muscular one seemed to be straining towards me.

Carlisle walked in followed by another girl, super pale of course, with brown hair and

amber eyes. Edward got up and took the strong one out of the room and the blond walked

out with Carlisle as Bella tried to calm me.

"He has…anger issues." She said.

"It's okay hun. Do you want some tea?" The older one asked.

"No thank you…."

"Esme."

I returned her weak smile as she walked out. I just noticed that Alice had

disappeared but was too flustered to ask where she'd gone.

"Who was that?" I gasped when I was sure my voice wouldn't shake.

"Emmett." Bella sighed.

I suddenly remembered why I'd come in the first place.

"Can I call a cab?" I asked.

"I have to go as well, want to ride with us?" Bella offered.

I wasn't sure but this whole family seemed to be fine so I agreed. I looked out the

window and noticed the rain.

_Great, rain. Maybe it'll bring down the temperature. _I thought hopefully.

"Edward." Bella called.

Then a new one appeared in the doorway.

"They left." He said shortly, not seeming to want to enter the room.

"Kay, thanks Jazz." Bella said.

I followed her out of the room.

"Alice will drive." Bella muttered as we walked down the stairs.

We met Alice in front of the door with keys in her hand.

"Ready?" She asked in that musical tone.

"How did you….?" I started to ask.

"I heard you on the stairway." Alice covered neatly.

Bella shot her a warning glance and walked out of the house. To my surprise she

got into the yellow Porsche and waving us in.

We were back at my house within minutes.

"Bye, goodnight!" They called as I got out.

I waved back and went to bed, realizing with pleasure I would have to go back the

next day.

I had forgotten my bike.


	6. Breaking Off With Rosalie

6-Breaking Off With Rosalie

EMPOV

After Edward and I finished hunting we came back to the house, Edward prepping

me on what I would need to do if I wanted to be with, but not hurt, this girl-no, not 'this

girl'. Tara.

"You'll need to be really careful. Train yourself. Don't think you can handle all of

her if you can't." He warned me.

_I know. Edward? Any advice on Rose?_

"Sorry bro. You gotta work that one out yourself."

_Thanks Ed. Just feed me to the tigers now._

"Ahh but Rosalie would be more fun to watch then tigers."

_For you maybe._

Edward just chuckled.

_He was my favorite _little_ brother but very annoying sometimes. _I thought stressing

the word 'little'.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" He asked.

_Race you home._ I thought, ignoring him.

He had already taken off.

"EDWARD! YOU STUPID MIND-READER!" I howled taking off after him.

"Dude you're dead." Jasper laughed at me as I arrived home.

"Emmett, can you come here? NOW?" Rosalie hissed from our room.

"Coming Rose." I called back nervously.

I walked upstairs, dreading my fate and found her sitting on the bed.

"Would you care to tell me _what_ that whole charade was about?" She hissed.

"Rose…I…" I got no more out as she was on top of me.

"Emmett…you…can't...leave…me." She gasped between the kisses she was

throwing at me.

"Rose….I…I don't think I have a choice." I stammered, trying to break away.

"Emmett." She whimpered softly.

I looked at her and saw the genuine fear in her eyes.

"Rose, I really don't want to hurt you but…I can't stay away from her."

I saw her black eyes grow cold.

"Then I'll take care of the obstacle." She hissed, taking off.

"ROSALIE!" I roared, knowing in her rage she would surly kill Tara.

I heard the door slam and acted on instinct. Through the window.

"EMMETT!" I heard Esme screech.

I was sorry but to distracted at the moment. I ran, following Tara's scent even

though it was covered by Alice's car, Bella, and Alice's scents.

I found her house and sighed with relief that I only smelt Tara.

I let myself in and walked up the stairs to her room. She was sleeping peacefully.

I stared at her and felt the urge to go to her, miraculously I fought it. I'm still unsure how

I did this but I think it was because I knew, subconsciously, I might hurt her and I

couldn't bear that. Then I heard it, the door swinging open. I tensed myself as Tara's door

opened.

"Dude, it's me. Chill. We got Rose back and Esme and Alice are going to stay

with her till she cools down." I heard Edward's cautious voice.

I relaxed instantly and followed my brother home, making a vow never to speak

with Rosalie again untill she apologized for trying to hurt my beloved Tara.


	7. Fight

7-Fight

EMPOV

We got home fairly fast and the first person I met after walking in the door was

Carlisle.

"Emmett." His voice seemed cold as he beckoned me to follow.

I gulped and followed him into his study.

"Emmett." He sighed again.

"Dad, I'm sorry for breaking the window and sorry for hurting Rosalie but please

just-"

"Emmett, I'm not mad at you."

"Say what now?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm not mad…I just want you to be careful."

"Carlisle, you honestly think I would hurt her?"

"Not purposely son, but perhaps if you try and get to….intimate with her before

you're ready. You know you love to do _that_ and Edward is scared to death to do anything

with Bella and he has much more control than you."

"But I've never-"

"You've never had anyone like this before. Edward has been at it longer and he's

reluctant to do anything. You aren't and if this girl is like Bella…." He trailed off.

"Carlisle….I…I don't know."

"Go out with Edward, maybe he'll give you some pointers."

"Alright."

I walked out and met Edward.

"We'll go later, first go and talk to Rose."

"Ed, I'm not talking to her."

"Immature much Em?"

I growled and went to the place in the house that had Rose, Esme and Alice's

Scent, Edward close behind.

I opened the door and walked in.

"What?" Rosalie half growled half hissed at me from her seat in the corner.

I stared, opened mouthed at her.

She was sitting, on the floor, with Esme and Alice holding each arm against a

wall.

"If you're going to stand there and not apologize then get out." She continued the

half hiss, half growl.

I glared at her.

"It is not my fault you are a petty, over-sensitive, jealous jerk who can't take a

break up." I hissed back.

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDES THAT 'Oh, as soon as I smell

someone I'll dump my _wife_ then if I accidentally kill her I'll come crawling back.'

EMMETT!" she screeched at me.

"Who said I was coming back if I killed her Rose?" I asked in a softer voice.

"You…you wouldn't come back if she was gone?" Rosalie gasped.

"No, I…I…I don't know but I wouldn't _ever_ come back or get together with

anyone."

"Emmett…" Rose looked up at me with big amber eyes.

Alice and Esme got up and slipped out to give us a little privacy.

"You….never?" she continued.

"No,"

"Unless you make her one of us she will die." Rosalie continued, her voice

turning hard.

I took an unnecessary breath and walked over to her.

"Rose, I do love you but she is….like….my universe. I can't live without her and

I can't kill her and I might change her."

At that Rosalie sank to the ground and began heaving dry, tearless sobs.

"Emmett…you…promised me…you'd always….love me…." She sobbed.

"Rose, I will always love but I can never love that way again, except to Tara."

"Tara." Rosalie spit the name out. "She ruined everything."

"Rose, I'm sorry but….that's life." I said, getting fed up with her.

"One moron who isn't even pretty! We're beautiful Em, even Bella is fairly pretty

but Tara's just-"

"She is beautiful!" I snarled picturing her long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Whatever Emmett, just remember when you're in a bed with her and she's _not_

breathing anymore and she _doesn't_ have amber OR ruby eyes that I will be here."

"You may be here but I won't want you." I hissed, walking away.

"Emmett." Rosalie called in a tortured voice.

"Let's go." I snapped to Edward as Alice and Esme slipped back in the room.

Edward nodded but Alice popped out of the room.

"Where? You going to see Tara? Let me come! And Bella! We like her! OH! I bet

Tara hasn't unpacked! I can replace all her clothes with new ones! Yay!!" Alice chirped

quickly.

"Alice, we're going hunting so I can give Emmett some pointers." Edward

murmured.

Her face fell.

"Oh, well if you go to Tara's promise to bring me?"

"Sure." I snapped eager to get out.

"If I look ahead and see you at Tara's and I'm not there-" Alice threatened as we

ran out the door.

_So, how did you even catch Rose? _I asked as we ran.

"She was following her other trail."

_?_

"She was lost before she got to our house…..Rose was following her old path.

You followed the more recent one...I must say good job. That trail could only be found if

you were already really in tune to her scent." Edward complimented.

_Is that bad?_

"Well, not really because you didn't attack Alice's car. Maybe that's just safety

instinct but you already can resist the scent."

I laughed aloud at the thought of Alice's face if I tore up her beloved Porsche.

_Well, start giving me pointers._

The rest of the hunt, Edward was giving me a description of everything he'd gone

through since he'd met Bella.

_A/N_

_This is my longest chapter, sorry! I got caught up in it then was like, OMG this is way long! Lol. ___


	8. A Visit

8-A Visit

TPOV

I awoke the next morning feeling….excited. I was happy. I was going back to see

them again…I'd have to find out all their names. I only had a feint guess about some of

their names as it was and I did want to get to know them better. I showered quickly,

walked outside then realized I had no clue where they lived. I was lost when I'd found

their house and it was dark when Alice had driven Bella and I home. I sat on the couch

thinking about what to do. I groaned and grabbed a coke from the fridge. I sat on the

couch and flipped onto a sports station. There was a knock on the door after about two

minutes. I got up, not knowing who it could be. It was the huge guy with pale skin

and…hey wait a second? Weren't his eyes black or dark amber? Now they were as light

as honey. Weird.

"Hi." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi." I responded, feeling equally awkward.

"You…left you're bike at our house." He said, nodding to the front lawn where

my bike stood.

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"No problem…and sorry about yesterday, if I freaked you out."

"Um, no big I guess."

"Yeah….so…"

"Uh, want to come in?"

"Sure." He said following me into the house.

"You want a coke or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm good." He said with a small smile.

I didn't find why that was amusing. I enjoyed seeing him smile though. It was

cute.

_No, stop. He has a girlfriend._ I told myself.

I heard laughter from outside.

"What the heck?" I muttered, walking to the door.

"My brother." The guy said jumping up.

"Oh, sorry I'll let him in."

"Actually he only came to drop the bike off….I wanted to come in and say I was

sorry."

"Oh…" I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, I'd better go."

"Okay, thanks again."

"No prob. Again." He grinned.

"I laughed and walked him to the door.

"Listen-if you ever want to swing by…Alice and Bella really like you…not that the rest of us don't but…uh….yeah. Here's our address." He said slipping me a piece of paper.

"Okay." I said, thrilled. "Maybe I will."

"Great, see ya'."

"Yeah…hey!"

"He whirled around super fast.

"Yes?" He asked eagerly.

"Do…that is…is it okay if I…comebylatertosayhitoBellaandAlice?" I sputtered

out.

"YES!" He shouted.

I jumped back a little.

"Sorry, sure they'd like that-of course we would to but…I…uh."

"So….later."

"Yeah, bye." He walked and met up with...Edward I think it was and they walked away.

Strange, no car. Maybe they were in walking distance or liked exercise. Muscles that big didn't come from sitting on the couch.

_No! Stop! HE. HAS. A. GIRLFRIEND._ I screamed at myself.

I walked back inside and got ready to go to their house. Dang it! I still didn't

know their names.


	9. Gone?

9-Gone?

EMPOV

_Ugh! I made such a fool out of myself!_ I groaned as Edward and I raced back.

"Chill man. She digs you. It's funny. She won't make a move cause' you have a

girlfriend'!" Edward laughed.

"Ha, ha, Edward but-Wait! _SHE_ DIGS _ME_?!" I was so surprised I spoke it aloud.

"Mhmm." Edward said with a grin.

I stopped in my tracks for a moment.

"Whoa."

Edward laughed again but cut off and stiffened.

"For the love of all that is good." He hissed.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked, slightly annoyed that Edward was bringing me

down.

"Alice saw us going to Tara's." Edward said simply.

"Jeez. That's all?"

"Emmett. She's hunting….US. We're in for it now" He groaned.

"Well…."

"You want to make things harder?"

"C'mon Eddie!"

"Fine" He hissed taking off.

I let out a joyful shout and followed.

"EMM-" Was all I heard of Alice's furious screech.

We took off running through the woods.

_Just like the time we stole her new outfit on April fools._ I joked with Edward.

"Mm." was the only reply when I was tackled.

"FOUL PLAY!" I howled.

"CAUGHT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE! WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. GET. ME?" She

hissed.

For a tiny girl she was very intimidating.

"Alice, we were just dropping off her bike and she's coming by later to-"

"HOORAY! SHE AND BELLA CAN BE MY BARBIES!" Alice yelled happily.

"You make her do nothing she doesn't want to do small one." I growled playfully.

"Fine." She said sticking her tongue out.

"C'mon let's get back to the house." Edward said walking over.

We nodded and followed him to the house. When we got there we found Jasper

watching TV.

"Mom and Dad went out for a while." He said.

"Kay, where's Rose?" I asked, instantly on the alert.

"Upstairs. She ain't going anywhere Em." He said.

I started to feel peaceful.

"Jazz." I hissed.

"Sorry. Emmett, you need it though. Jeez, you'll be the only vampire with frown

lines! You and Edward that is."

I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs.

"Rose!" I called, knowing I had to apologize for being mean the other night.

I had left her. Not the other way around. I walked to where her scent was, our

room, not realizing it was stale.

"Rose?"

Nothing. I walked over to our bed. There was a note on it.

Emmett,

I know you don't love me anymore and you won't again. It will be to

painful for me to stay here looking at you with her. I know you won't come looking

for me. If we ever die, I hope to see you in hell or heaven. Or wherever we go.

Goodbye, Rosalie.

"Crap." I hissed, feeling guilty.

"What?" Alice asked walking in. "Where's Rose?"

"Gone."


	10. Going Back

10-Going Back

TPOV

I had just gotten the directions from my house to theirs when there was another

knock on the door.

I opened it to find….a note? I picked it up.

_Dear Tara,_

_Sorry but today isn't going to work. Come by any other time though. _

_Love, Bella and Alice._

That was weird. Maybe something was wrong. I decided to ignore the note and

go to their house anyways.

I called a cab and fifteen minutes later was standing on their doorstep.

I knocked and Bella opened the door.

"Tara! Oh, uh, didn't you get our note?"

"Yes…and sorry for coming but…that is…is every thing okay?" I asked.

"No." Bella said looking worried.

"What happened?"

"Come in."

I walked in and into the living room, I guess, where Carlisle, Esme, Edward,

Alice, Jazz, I think, and the one who had dropped by earlier all were sitting. He jumped

up and walked over to me.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay? What-"

"Em! Cool it." Edward called from across the room.

"Sorry." He muttered, sitting down again.

Bella led me over to a couch where Edward sat and sat down next to him, nodding

to me to sit next to her.

"What….what happened?" I gasped.

"Rosalie ran away." Alice said.

"Rosalie?"

"The blond one."

"Oh. Why?"

"Cause she and Emmett were…dating. She got jealous now that Emmett loves

you." Alice continued looking sad.

"ALICE!" Everyone roared.

"Oh, whatever he was going to tell her eventually anyway." Alice snarled back.

I realized my mouth had dropped open and I closed it.

"Wait, what?" I asked

"She doesn't even know all our names. Let's do a quick intro." Edward suggested.

"Okay," Carlisle said standing up. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme.

You know Alice and Bella. This is Jasper, Alice's….boyfriend. This is Edward, Bella's

fiancé. This is Emmett, and the blond one is Rosalie, his ex." He said nodding to each in

turn.

"Okay." I said smiling at everyone.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

He shrugged.

"Emmett, she should know. I wanted to tell Bella and it was easier when she

found out. If you really want to do this you should tell her. It would make everything

easier to explain anyway." Edward murmured to Emmett.

"Okay." Emmett sighed, walking over to me.

I stared at him. He had dumped the beautiful blond…for me? _That_ was

unbelievable. It was probably a joke. Or a dream. Emmett took my hand and led me

outside.

"Let's take a walk." He suggested.

"Alright." I said.


	11. Telling Her

11-Telling Her

EMPOV

After our intros to Tara Edward told me to do what we had discussed. He had said it might be easier if I just told Tara everything. I brought her outside.

"Let's walk."

She agreed and followed me into the woods.

"Tara, do you believe in mythical creatures?" I asked after a while.

"Like Bigfoot, zombies and vampires?" she asked.

"Um, kinda."

"Not really why?"

"Um….cause…well. Watch this." And I ran about fifty feet away in two seconds.

Her mouth dropped open, letting out more of that wondrous scent.

I ran back.

"How…."

"Watch this." I told her praying she might possibly accept me as Bella had Edward.

I walked over to a giant oak tree and yanked it out of the ground with one hand.

She eyes bulged.

"What…."

"Tara." I said walking back over to her.

"What?" She asked softly.

She didn't look scared just…amazed. Maybe bewildered.

"Come with me." I said.

She followed but I wanted to show her this.

"Climb on." I said kneeling down.

"I'm not five years old Emmett." She said scornfully.

She called me by my name! I almost jumped for joy but instead smiled and told

her I was faster. She groaned and climbed onto my back. I held still for a moment.

Training myself to the nearness of her scent. After a moment I decided I was ready. I ran

to the family's meadow, where we always played baseball. I looked up and saw the

clouds parting. I let Tara slip off and walked over to the sunlight. I ripped off my shirt,

okay, for the dramatic affect, and let the sunbeam hit me.

"You…..sparkle." Tara gasped.

"Only in the sun." I assured her walking back to her.

She reached her hand up and laid it on my chest, as if to make sure I was real. I

gasped. Her hand was so warm, and fragile.

"What are you?" She asked after a second.

"Tara, I'm…I'm a vampire." I said.

Her eyes went wide and she feinted into my arms with a gasp.

"That went well." I muttered, carrying her into the forest where Jasper and

Edward were watching me to make sure I didn't get out of control.


	12. Vampires?

12-Vampires?

TPOV

_"Tara, I'm…I'm a vampire." Emmett said.  
NO! Impossible! Vampires…don't…exist! He…can't…it's. I thought_  
_And with that I feinted._

I woke up, who knows how long later, at the Cullen's house.

"What…." I asked, sitting up and groggily removing the ice pack that was on my

head.

"Hey Tara, you passed out." Emmett said, smiling at me from across the room.

"After you….you said you were a…a…vampire."

"Yeah…"

"Were you serious Emmett?"

"Tara, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Why? Why me?"

"You are….well. Bella's blood is sweeter then any to Edward. Edward doesn't

know why but he loves her and he always wants to protect her. That's….what you are to

me. I love you because of it. It's hard for me and you'll always be at risk but I'll love

you…forever."

"Exaggerating much?"

"Not really. We don't age."

"Oh…wow…this is…a lot." I said softly.

"Want me to explain all the stuff we can do? It's kinda cool."

"Okay."

"Are you afraid of me or are you just scared in general?"

"Oh good Lord, Emmett. I am sitting, on a couch. _With_ a vampire. Who is in _love_

with me. _And_ is about to tell me all of the cool things he can do. How many other girls

can say that? So…no. I'm not scared. I'm more in awe. I'm sure the fright will come later

though so don't worry." I tried to tease him.

He smiled and sat down, starting to explain how his family lived, different from

others, all the cool things he could do. How he was changed and how special I was to

him.

"So Rosalie saved your life?"

"Mhmm."

"And you just dumped her?"

"I didn't want to but I can't resist you."

"So do we kiss…or hug or something?"

"Uh…we can hug."

"Okay." I said leaning over and hugging him.

He hugged me back gently and broke away much too soon.

"I have to go." He gasped standing up and walking away.

"What did I-" I mumbled as Alice walked in, followed by Bella.

"He has to get used to your scent first. So he won't kill you by accident. Trust me.

It took a long time for Edward to kiss me. But anyway. Oh, it's so cool to have another

human who knows about this!" She cried hugging me.

"Okay, cut the small talk. I have outfits for you Tara." Alice said smiling.

"Should I be scared?" I laughed to Bella.

"Yes." Alice grinned.

"Alice, let's give her a tour of the house first!" Bella cut in.

"Fine." Alice huffed.

After my tour we went to Alice's room. I stared at the boxes of clothes before us.

"Joy." I moaned to Bella.

We laughed at Alice's scowl and started trying on the clothes.


	13. Air Sweet Air

13-Air Sweet Air

EMPOV

_"So Rosalie saved your life?"_

_"Mhmm."_

_"And you just dumped her?" _

_"I didn't want to but I can't resist you."_

_"So do we kiss…or hug or something?"_

_"Uh…we can hug."_

_"Okay." she said leaning over and hugging me. _

_I hugged her back gently and broke away much too soon._

_"I have to go." I gasped standing up and walking away._

Once I was out of the room I ran downstairs and out the door. I heaved in lung-

full after lung-full of fresh air.

"Well done." I heard a deep voice say.

"Thanks Ed." I gasped.

"Don't go that close again for a while okay?"

"Why? Won't that make me stronger?" I asked.

"It would but one slip would be too high a price. It's better to take it slow."

"Alright. Should I hunt before I go back?"

"Yeah, that might help."

"Alright." I said taking off.

Then I remembered something and turned around.

"What about Rosalie?"

"Alice found her."

"Where?"

"Denali."

"Tanya?"

"Yes. She'll stay theer for a while, Carlisle isn't sure if we should bring her back

or not. It might be better for you and her if she stayed away."

"What if she wants to come back?"

"You think Carlisle or Esme, or any of us for that matter, would tell her to go

away if she came back?"

"True."

"Go hunt so you can rescue Tara before Alice makes her sick of all clothes."

"Why is that bad again?"

"Because," he whispered in my ear softly. "Then you can't buy any clothes for

her to wear."

"Why would I do that?" I asked still confused.

"Because, then if you make her one of us, you can't rip those clothes _off_ of her."

I howled in laughter.

_Edward! You never think like that!_ I chuckled, when I settled.

"But you do."

"True."

"Now, go hunt!"

_Yes your majesty. _I joked taking off again.


	14. Can You Take It?

14-Can You Take It?

TPOV

After Alice was done playing dress up with Bella and me, Edward walked in.

"Bella? Do you want to go out?" He asked her.

"Of course." She replied snuggling up to him.

I grinned at them and turned to Alice.

"Thanks Alice, it was fun."

"You thought it was fun?! YAY! Now we can play more!"

"Uhh…"

But Alice was so happy I didn't want to make her feel bad, besides I never had

anyone to play dress up with when I was little.

"Actually Alice, Emmett is back and wants to talk to Tara." Edward intervened.

I shot him a thankful look and walked back to Emmett's room.

"Hi Emmett." I said walking into his room where he sat on the bed.

I still was a little unsure about a vampire who was in love with me when he had so

many other beautiful options.

"Hi." He grinned.

I was envious. HE seemed to be past the whole awkward phase.

"Sit." He said, nodding to the bed.

I nodded and cautiously walked over to him.

"So." I said.

"So."

"What do you do, like whats your favorite pastime? You must have a lot of free

time cause'…you know…you don't sleep." I stammered.

"Sports. Mostly baseball." He grinned.

"Cool. Can I watch you play sometime? It must be different from…our base ball."

"Sure. Yeah, it completely is. Now just hold still and don't speak."

I froze, unsure but nevertheless…hello? I was with a vampire who was super-fast

and super-strong. I wasn't about to disobey him.

I watched with wide eyes and he leaned towards me and slowly took in a deep

breath.

"Isn't this hard for you?" I gasped.

"Mm, not as difficult as before though." He murmured, running his fingers

through my hair.

I relaxed a little and leaned into his touch as his icy fingers slowly rubbed my

neck.

"Emmett, if this is too hard for you just know I won't blame you if you-"

"Tara, now that I've found you I will never leave you."

"Wow, from what I've heard about you from Bella and everyone that's very un-

Emmett-ey of you." I teased him, unthinkingly leaning back against his chest.

He jumped up and walked over to the window, gasping in fresh air.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it. Not your fault at all." He gasped.

"I should get home, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll drive you home."

"Okay," I said following him out to his jeep.

"Nice car." I commented.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight." I said as I got out.

"Goodnight Tara." He said reaching up with one hand to stroke my cheek.

"Bye." I whispered as I went into my house.


	15. Favor

15-Favor

EMPOV

After I had dropped Tara off at her house I got back to my house.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked me as I walked in.

"Good I didn't kill her." I joked lightly.

"Ha, ha. Really? Do you feel better resisting her?"

"Yes. Where's Jasper?"

Upstairs why-" He broke of as he read my thoughts. "Ha, I'd like to see how

that'll go over. Wow, you're really serious about her. Even I don't go that far."

"Thanks. No really, don't come and help or anything." I snapped.

"You're stronger then me _older_ brother." He returned.

"Fine." I surrendered.

I walked upstairs and called out for Jasper. In a second he was at my side.

"Yeah?"

"Uh Jazz listen. If you could not…get busy with Alice for the next few day or at

least untill I'm stronger with resisting Tara."

"Why?"

"Cause you like, send out waves of emotion and lust and stuff. If I get hit with it I

don't know if I can resist if Tara's around and she's a human. She won't be able to resist.

And if she come to me and I can't resist her…"

"Emmett!" He groaned.

"Well, do it somewhere else please?"

"Fine Em, but you so owe me!"

"I'll write you an IOU." I said as I ran outside for my nightly hunt.

I ran outside and stopped to smell the air. Bear, my favorite.

"Emmett." A deadly hiss came from the bushes.

"Uh…hi Alice." I muttered.

"You didn't."

"Alice, you don't want me killing Tara cause' your husband is sending affection

waves at me do you?"

"Well, no but still! In our own house?"

"Alice not if Tara's around!"

"Fine." She grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and resumed my hunt.


	16. Baseball

16-Baseball

EMPOV

After I had finished my hunt I went back to Tara's house to see if she was still

awake. Alice had called me and said there would be a storm tonight. We could play

baseball and I knew Tara wanted to see us play.

"Tara? You awake?" I called softly as I jumped through the window.

"Yes, and you could use the door." She teased from her bed.

"I could but this is more fun." I retorted playing with her hair.

"So, what's up?" She asked leaning into me.

"Do you want to come watch _us_ play baseball?"

"Yes! Let me change." She said hopping up from the bed.

I almost offered to help but knew that might be too far for me.

She was back half a minute later.

"Should I bring anything?" She asked.

"Nope, just yourself." "Okay then, how are we getting there?"

"Piggy-back ride." I teased.

She laughed and climbed onto my back. I had a strange fear for her as I

remembered the last time we'd brought a human to watch us. James, Victoria, and

Laurent had shown up. James and Victoria had hunted Bella and then Laurent had come

back for her when we had left. I reassured myself with the fact that there had been no

sight of any other vampires in the area. I also took comfort in the fact I would be with her

nonstop and the knowledge I would fight to death to protect her.

"Are you okay?" She asked noting my silence and tense stance.

I returned to the present, dazed.

"Yeah, let's go." I said taking off through the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later we had arrived at the field.

"Alice?" I hissed under my breath.

"Mm?"

"Can you look and see if there is _any_ possible danger for Tara tonight?" I asked.

"Emmett! This is about the fifth time this hour!"

"Please, just once more?" I begged.

"One condition."

"What?" I groaned.

"I get full remote control for a month."

"ALICE!" I moaned.

"That or nothing."

"Fine." I muttered.

"Wow, you must really love her." Alice grinned triumphantly.

"Just look." I growled, turning away from her and back to Tara, who stood with

Esme and Bella.

Tara looked up at me and smiled. I took a deep, unnecessary breath at her

astoundingly beautiful grin.

She walked over to me and looked into my eyes.

"May I?" She asked.

"May you what?" I asked gently.

"Hug." She clarified.

"One second." I said, drawing in another deep breath.

Her scent ran down my throat, igniting the fire again but in a more bearable way.

"Okay." I breathed.

She leaned into me, laying her head on my chest and entwining her hands with

mine.

I freed one of my hands to stroke her hair as she looked up at me.

"Emmett?"

"Yes love?" I asked her.

"Are you going to find Rosalie?"

I was a little shocked, not expecting this.

"Um, we know where she is but I think we're going to let her stay where she

wants." I answered carefully.

"Is it because of me?" She asked sadly.

I was unsure how to answer this. I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want her

feeling guilty.

"Emmett? Please tell me the truth." She begged in her musical voice.

"Yes. She left because she was upset that I had found my other half." I whispered,

unable to refuse her request.

She sighed sadly and leaned her back against my chest.

I was completely unsure of what to say.

"If you see her again, let her know that I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Do…you wish you hadn't found me?" I gasped.

"No! Emmett no! But I'm sorry I hurt her." She assured me twisting around so

she could look me in the eyes.

"It's not your fault Tara! Rosalie…just had trouble accepting……uh you and

me." I said, not wanting her upset.

"Emmett, you don't need to sugar coat it for me. I can handle it."

"You can't handle the truth." I quoted making my voice very deep.

She laughed and looked up at me again.

"Don't you have to play?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Have fun." She told me.

I kissed her hair and ran over to the field.


	17. First Kiss, And A Little More

17-First Kiss, And A Little More

TPOV

Watching the Cullens' play baseball was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

They hit the ball with amazing strength and it soared far, outdistancing any Babe Ruth

ever. When they were done, Emmett gave me a ride back to my house and told me he'd

be back later. I grinned as he cautiously hugged me goodbye.

I decided that while I waited I would do some stretches, it had been cold outside

and I was stiff.

No sooner had I shifted into a backbend when Emmett came through the window.

"There is no one else in the house." I reminded him. "You can use the door."

"But then I have to wait longer to see you." He responded smiling.

"You're so sweet." I grinned back.

He cocked his head, examining my position.

"What?" I asked.

"You _humans_ have strange ideas of fun." He grinned evilly.

"Well we can't all be a fast as you _vampires_ and this isn't fun. Just a stretch." I

informed him laughing.

He smiled and in half a second was on his back under my arched one.

"Emmett! I'm going to loose my balance with you there." I groaned as I wobbled

and fell onto his chest.

"That was the plan." He purred in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and flipped myself over to look him in the eyes.

"Hi." He greeted me, helping me to spin myself around so I was face down on his

chest but looking him in the eye.

"Hello." I said back.

He closed his eyes again and breathed in deeply.

"Does that hurt you?" I asked.

"No much. It's kind of just a familiar burn now. Doesn't hurt any more. What

would hurt me is if I lost control and hurt you." He said.

"You won't hurt me Emmett. I have faith in you." I said laying my head against

his shoulder.

I felt his fingers in my hair and closed my eyes, letting his presence relax me.

"Am I really what you want?" He asked suddenly.

My head shot up.

"Emmett Cullen! I would smack you right now if I didn't know I would injure

myself." I snapped.

"Really?" His eyes were big with disbelief.

"How can you ask or doubt that?" I asked in voice barley above a whisper.

"I can't believe that you, this amazing, intelligent beautiful girl would ever want

me." He admitted, not meeting my eyes.

"Emmett. You are the beautiful, godlike, extraordinary creature and you think _I_

wouldn't want _you_? I'm amazed you would want _me_. You paranoid vampire." I assured

him.

He rolled his eyes and continued playing with my hair.

"Emmett?" I asked again.

"Yes Tara?" He responded.

"Will you kiss me?"

He instantly froze up under me, gently sliding me of his chest, onto the floor. He

was at the window breathing in deeply the next second.

"Tara….do you know….what could happen?"

"Yes Emmett! I don't care! I just...I want to!" I cried.

"Tara, what if-"

"Yes. _What_ if. Not for certain. Please Emmett!"

He sighed and told me to sit on the window ledge. I obeyed. He got outside of the

window and looked me in the eye.

"It's not that I don't want to but...are you sure?"

I was silent, giving him a look that said 'like I need to answer that'.

H nodded and slowly brought his head closer to mine. I closed my eyes and

waited for the cold, hard lips to press against mine.

Then I felt it. Emmett was everywhere. He was kissing me, hard. Almost too hard.

I loved it. I responded eagerly, kissing him back, winding my arms around his head

bringing him closer. Just then we fell out of the window onto the floor. We continued

making out for a few minutes when I felt a tickling sensation on my back but I was too

absorbed with Emmett to pay any attention. Then it happened.

"EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL!" I heard a loud roar.

I opened my eyes. Edward was there with a furious expression on his face. I

looked up guiltily as did Emmett who still had a half dazed expression on. That's when I

realized my shirt was on the floor.


	18. Idiot

18-Idiot

EPOV

Emmett had taken Tara home and I had taken Bella home. Then we met up to

hunt. After we were done he went back to Tara's and I, thinking he would be a

responsible ninety year old vampire went home.

_EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU!_ I heard Alice's frantic scream.

"Here." I called to her, calmly.

I figured she was upset because the new outfit she had picked out for Bella had a

tear in it

"What's wrong Alice?" I called again.

"EDWARD!" She shrieked again.

Now I was worried.

"What?"

_There you are! I had a vision! EDWARD!_

"ALICE! Tell me what happened! Is Bella okay?!"

_Yes! It's Emmett!_

"What about Emmett?" I asked as she sprinted into view.

"He….Tara…he's kissing her…I think he's going farther then he can!"

"Where are they?" I asked gruffly.

"At Tara's house! GO!" Alice yelled at me as I took off.

I reached the house quickly and pause for half a second to figure out where they

were. Scent told me they were on the second floor. Instinct told me to go through the

open window. I scaled the tree and looked in the window. Emmett was on top of Tara, on

the floor, ripping her shirt off. If she was anything like Bella she was either going along

with it or to 'dazzled' by him to notice it. I barged through the window before he could

hurt her.

"EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL!" I roared as I climbed in.

_A/N I thought it would be fun to do a short chapter from Edward's POV. Enjoy._


	19. A What!

19-A What?!

EMPOV

_She was silent, giving me a look that said 'like I need to answer that'_

_I nodded and slowly brought my head closer to hers. She closed her eyes I suppose she was waiting for my cold, hard lips to press against hers._

As soon as my lips touched her warm ones I was consumed by it. I had to be all

around her, nonstop kissing. I kissed her as hard as I could not realizing it might be to

hard for her. I pushed her off the windowsill onto the floor. I reached around and ripped

her shirt into two pieces easily.

"EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL!" I heard Edward's furious bellow.

I looked up with a dazed expression, realizing what I had done. Tara's shirt was

on the floor, I was on top of her and my little brother was looking at me with a mixture of

disappointment and anger in her eyes. I smelt the blood rush to Tara's face as she blushed

and instantly moved to cover her. To my surprise, and I felt Edward's as well, she pushed

me away angrily. She leaned over and grabbed her shirt. She realized it was ripped and

stood and grabbed a sweat shirt, pulling that around her and standing behind Edward.

Edward looked just as confused as I.

"She thinking, 'I can't belive he just tried to lay me! I'm so going to yell at him

later when Edward leaves! Ugh! I cannot belive him!'" Edward hissed to me quickly.

_Get out of my girlfriend's head. _I snapped at him.

His eyes narrowed and he turned to Tara.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked her.

Her eyes were burning with anger as she stared at me as she answered Edward.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright then. Emmett. I want to talk to you at home."

"Fine."

Edward jumped out of the house and ran away.

"Tara, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I instantly apologized.

"You didn't hurt me Emmett."

"I know and I-wait. What? Why are you all pissed at me?"

"You tried to lay me." She said like she was explaining what two plus two meant.

"Yes…." I answered, not seeing the point.

"Emmett! I don't do that!" She groaned throwing a shirt on.

"You….don't…wait what?" I was so confused!

"Emmett. I'm a virgin. I don't sleep with guys…or vampires."

I stared at her in disbelief. This was like a female Edward!

"Wait, so your like that whole 'Wait untill I'm married.' type thing?"

She nodded, looking me right in my eyes.

My mouth dropped open.

She sighed.

"You better go."

"Are you mad?"

"No, you didn't know but…don't do it again." She told me, faking sternness.

I saluted and grinned, what I knew now was her favorite 'goofy grin'.

"I have one question."

"Shoot." She said.

"Why…didn't you stop me?"

"Oh…I uh."

Then she muttered something so jumbled even my vampire hearing couldn't catch

it.

"Huh?"

"I was….too…Iwastoodazzledandamazedbyyourkissingabilitytonoticereally." She

stuttered quickly.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

She moaned.

"I was too dazzled and amazed by your kissing ability to notice really. And by the

way you look really cute when you do that." She told me, speaking the later part easier

then the first.

I couldn't help laughing.

"I kiss good?"

"You kiss _well_." She corrected.

I rolled my eyed and kissed her quickly before running out the window.

"Bye, goodnight." She called.

"Goodnight love." I called back.

_Great, my girlfriend is a virgin._ I thought as I ran home to a loving, welcoming,

furious, brother. Joy.


	20. Lecture

20-Lecture

EMPOV

When I got home Edward was waiting for me.

_Alright, go._ I thought.

"Why would you do or even think about doing something as stupid and

irresponsible as that?" He hissed in a furious voice.

"I…I didn't really mean to Edward." I moaned. "It's just like…when we're

hunting and we totally disconnect and go for it. When I was kissing Tara I was totally

zoning like I _had _to make love to her or something like that."

Edward shot me a skeptical look.

"Yes, of course. You _had_ to." He said sarcastically.

I looked down.

_It was like I lost control of my sense and I just did what I would have done with _

_Rose. _I tried to explain again.

His eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"At least try and control yourself next time." He muttered.

"What next time? She's completely pissed at me."

"Emmett you dolt." He snapped.

"I'm a what?" I asked.

"Idiot." He groaned. "She loves you. She just doesn't want to have sex with you

untill you're married. Like a smart, moral girl should." He said proudly.

I rolled my eyes.

_She's like a female Edward._ I thought again.

"Yes, she is a girl after my own thoughts." He grinned at me.

"I'm going to hunt." I said.

"Fine, want me to come."

"No thanks. I'm going back to Tara's after."

"You like watching her sleep too?"

"Yes, it's interesting."

"You're loosing your touch Emmett. She's making you more mature."

"Good God we can't have that." I muttered.

He grinned.

"Go."

I took off, scenting my favorite. Bear.


	21. Change Me?

21-Change Me?

TPOV

_He rolled his eyed and kissed me quickly before running out the window._

_"Bye, goodnight." I called._

_"Goodnight love." He called back._

After he was gone I quickly threw away my torn shirt and slipped into sweats and

a new shirt. I climbed into bed replaying what had just happened.

Emmett had tried to make love to me.

I was too…amazed and dazzled by him to notice.

Edward didn't want him doing it any more than I did.

Even though he did that I was still absolutely in love with him.

I shook my head. Everything was so mixed up. Well then again I was in love with

a vampire of course things were mixed up. Not bad just strange. I laid down and turned

on my iPod. I started to drift off when I hard a scratching at my window. I stood up,

confused and walked to the window. There was Emmett, looking hurt and, by the color of

his eyes, fully fed.

"What's wrong?" I asked opening the window.

"You tried to lock me out?" He teased.

"I thought you deserved a little punishment for earlier." I teased back, hugging

him.

He kissed my hair and picked me up. Then we were on the bed.

"What you didn't learn your lesson?" I asked him.

"I did, but humans have to sleep don't you?"

"Yes, but how do you expect me to sleep with you here?"

"Well, from what I've learned. You close your eyes and relax."

"Where did you learn that?" I asked. "You study sleeping humans?"

"Only the extremely beautiful ones." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes then it clicked.

"You watch me sleep?" I asked.

"Sometimes. It's interesting. Edward and I share that."

"He watches Bella?"

He nodded, playing with my hair once again.

I leaned into his chest, closing my eyes. His skin was wonderfully cold against the

muggy weather.

He sighed in contentment and I looked up.

"Emmett?"

"Yes Tara?"

"Do…do you think that….well…"

"What's wrong Tara?" He asked his light golden eyes full of concern.

"Well…what if…what if I wanted to be one of you?"

"You…a vampire?"

"Yes." I answered blushing.

I was partially annoyed. Blushing didn't usually show up against my tan skin but

of course, the one….guy I fall in love with can smell it.

"I….I don't know. I wouldn't want you to go through that horrible pain."

"But…but then we could be together forever."

"Tara, not tonight please." He begged.

"Of course not tonight but would you?"

"I...I don't know Tara. I'll think about it okay?"

"Okay." I agreed happily, snuggling into his chest.

I was asleep within minutes, soothed by the sensation of his fingers running

through my hair and rubbing my neck.


	22. Sleeping

22-Sleeping

EMPOV

She wanted to be one of us. I couldn't have been more torn. On one hand I would

have eagerly changed her so I could be with her without her being in any danger. On the

other it was extremely painfull and apparently we were damned. I listened as her

breathing became relaxed and she settled into a deep sleep. I thought about something

else as I watched her sleep. She didn't think we were monsters. She wanted to be one of

us. She turned over in her sleep, mumbling about something. I heard a tap on the window

and walked over. Jasper? His eyes were black.

I didn't open he window, realizing Jasper might attack Tara because he was so

hungry.

"Emmett." He growled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you think you could warn me next time you stay with Tara overnight? Then I

won't be interrupted while hunting by Alice who wants to 'do it' while you're away?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jazz. I'll tell you next time."

"Good." He hissed taking off again to the house.

"I'm staying here for the rest of the night you can 'do it' with Alice." I called

back, chuckling slightly.

"Emmett?" Tara groaned sleepily.

I was at her side in an instant.

"Yes love?" I asked.

"Who was that?"

"Just Jasper, you can sleep."

"Okay. Emmett?"

"Yes Tara?"

"Will you play with my hair again? It helps me fall asleep."

"Of course Tara." I said eager to make her more comfortable.

I played with her hair, twirling the long, black locks around my finger.

"Emmett?" She whispered again in a voice barely above a breath.

"Mm?" I asked in the same tone.

"I love you."

"I love you to Tara, forever." I swore.

"Forever." She agreed before she slipped out of consciousness.

I stared at the wall, thinking. What would happen if new vampires came to Forks

and hurt her? What if I hurt her? How would I exist without her? Then I remembered

something else. Rosalie. I really should go find her and explain. How could I leave Tara

though? Even if the time was short. Could she come? Tanya's coven was 'vegetarian' as

well. I smiled remembering Tara's laugh as I explained our ironic name. Then I

remembered something that scared me. Volturi. What if _they_ found out about Tara? They

already knew about Bella and would be back to check on her sometime. What if they

found Tara as well? I would fight to the death to protect her….as well as Bella and I

knew my family would help protect them as well….but what if it wasn't enough? I

pushed the thoughts away as Tara rolled over in her sleep.

"Emmett." She moaned in her sleep.

I looked at her, thrilled. She spoke my name! She must have been dreaming about

me. I couldn't have been more thrilled. I stared at her, lovingly. I really wished she

wasn't so strict about her love life. Even though it was safer for her…I sighed and

continued playing with her hair, waiting for morning when I would be graced by her

voice again.


	23. Best Day? You Sure?

23-Best Day? You Sure?

TPOV

_"Forever"_ _I agreed as I fell asleep. _

I was faintly aware of Emmett still playing with my hair as I drifted of to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up Emmett was sitting next to me.

"Hi sleepyhead," He greeted me.

"Hey." I said, shaking my head to clear it.

"Are you still tired?" He asked sympathetically.

"No." I lied.

He rolled his eyes.

"Go get dressed okay?"

"Alright," I said getting off the bed and grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

I went to the bathroom, showered quickly, brushed my teeth and hair and got

dressed.

"Hey." He said, still sitting on my bed.

"Hi," I grinned back.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"The best day of your life." He grinned.

"Sure, but it already happened." I smiled.

His face fell.

"When?"

"The day I met you dummy." I said playing with his hair.

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his face, holding it on his ice cold cheek.

"If that was the best day so far, it's going to get so much better." He said, grinning

my favorite 'goofy grin'

"Show me tiger." I grinned back, lowering my head to his level.

He leaned over and kissed me quickly. My heart jumped into my throat and I

growled at myself for not being ready so I could enjoy it more.

"Let's go." He said leaning down.

I smiled. This was my favorite kind of travel and he knew it. I climbed on and he

raced me to his house. When we got there he slid me off.

"Ready?" He asked kissing me once more.

"Yes." I answered.

"You have no clue how hard it is to kiss you for that short amount of time." He

murmured in my ear.

"Good, then I'm not the only one." I said pulling his head down to mine to kiss

him again.

He kissed me back passionately for a moment and then pulled away; breathing

harder then he had been before.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay." He grinned. "I enjoy it more then it hurts."

"Good to know." I smiled at him.

Then we walked in the house. What I saw slightly alarmed me, I would have

completely flipped out if I didn't know Emmett was there and he would protect me.

It wasn't the black eyes, or the pale skin. It wasn't even the complete beauty. It was the

blond hair, and the look of hate on the girl's face.


	24. She's Back

24-She's Back

EMPOV

We walked into the house…and there was Rosalie.

_Dang it! What the heck is she doing here?_ I thought.

I put my arm protectively around Tara, feeling her relax under my touch. I could

hear Tara's heart beat speed up as Rosalie shot her a furious look.

_Where is Jasper when you need him and his bizarre gift?_ I thought again.

I noticed at that moment that Edward and Bella were gone as well. Really, it was

just Tara, Rosalie, and me.

This was going to be interesting.

"Um, hi. You must be Rosalie." Tara said taking a hesitant step forward, away from me, and extending her hand.

"Yes, you must be Tara." Rosalie hissed, not putting out her hand.

She turned to me.

"And we all know you're the dumper." She snapped.

I smelt the blood rush to Tara's face.

"Why are you here?" I asked, annoyed.

"I came back to see _my_ family and see if you'd killed her yet." She growled.

"Well, obviously I haven't" I hissed back.

"Shame." Rosalie said, glowering at Tara.

"ROSALIE-" I roared.

"Emmett, stop." Tara intervened.

I stared at her in confusion.

"Let me talk to her okay?" She continued.

"I'm _not_ leaving you two alone." I said shaking my head.

"Alright, stay then." She whispered.

_Tara, I would stay with you forever._ I almost said, I didn't because Rosalie was

already so agitated.

She walked another step towards Rosalie.

"Look, I'm sorry that you were hurt Rosalie. I love Emmett and I think he loves

me back. I know how I would feel if Emmett left me so I am sorry. I'm not sorry I found

him though, only that you were hurt in the process." Tara said looking Rosalie right in

her eyes.

Her _black_ eyes.

"Tara, get away from her. Now." I hissed.

She turned to me.

"Why? I think she's had enough practice to not attack me." She said as Rosalie

shifted into a crouch behind her.

"NO!" I roared, throwing myself at Rosalie.

Tara's eyes got big as she whipped around to follow my actions as I tackled Rose.

"Get out Rosalie. Get out and never come back, at least not when I'm here." I

growled.

"Fine, I'm not coming back. If you can move on so can I!" She snarled in an

angry voice.

I released her and she took off through the door. I heard sobs behind me and

turned around.

"Tara, Tara! Did she hurt you? Are you okay?" I asked franticly, worried Rosalie

might have bitten her or something.

"Yes…I'm fine….Emmett! I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Why are you sorry?" I gasped.

"This is…all…my fault." She gasped.

"No, no honey no it's not your fault at all. Rose is just a petty, jealous freak. Of

course who wouldn't be jealous of you?" I tried to sooth her.

I picked her up and sat down on the couch, cradling her on my lap.

She looked up at me through tearful eyes.

"Emmett, I love you. You're all I have now."

I looked down at her.

"You are my world Tara." I said simply stating the truth.

She smiled weakly then leaned up to kiss me.

Surprised, but please, I laid her on the couch and positioned myself above her,

gluing out lips together. I ran my tongue over her lips, silently asking for entrance. With a

contented sigh she parted her lips. I eagerly explored her moth I realized, somewhere in

the back of my mind that I was loosing control but I didn't care. My hands encircled her

waist, ready to rip her shirt again.

"Emmett….stop." She moaned into my mouth.

I realized what I was doing and, with a great effort, pulled away. She sat up

gasping.

"Us…humans…have to…breathe…you know." She gasped, smiling.

"Oh, right I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It was worth it." She grinned.

"Anything is worth it if I'm with you." I smiled back.

She rolled her eyes and curled up in my lap. I started twisting her hair in my

fingers when she sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Shoot." She hissed.

"Tara? What?" I asked, worried.

"My parents get back today." She moaned.

"So? That's a good thing." I said.

"Hu?"

"Now I get to meet your parents."

"Great…heads up their not as nice as yours are." She warned.

"Tara, your parents are my heroes."

"Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They gave you life and moved you here to Forks and that's where I met you." I

grinned, kissing her again.

She laughed and kissed me back.

"Let's go, Oh fearless one." She grinned.

I threw her on my back and we raced out of the house.


	25. Meeting My Parents

25-Meeting My Parents

TPOV

We arrived back at my house shortly and my parents were already there.

"Great." I moaned.

"Why are you so worried?" Emmett asked me, his voice full of concern.

"No reason." I smiled up at him.

_Except for the fact my parents really don't know I exist._ I thought.

I led Emmett inside.

"Mom, Dad?" I called out.

"In here Tara."

I walked into the living room where my parents were snuggled up on the couch

together, absorbed in the television.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Emmett." I said.

"Nice to meet you Elmer." My Dad mutters absently.

"Emmett, Dad." I moaned.

"Sorry, are you two going out?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering when we'll have the house to ourselves." He said shooting a

lovesick expression at my Mom.

I rolled my eyes.

_I've only been in the house with you for five minutes and you've been on a cruise _

_for three months! You could at least ask me how I've settled in._ I thought.

I decided to test them.

"I'm staying at my boyfriend's house overnight." I said loudly.

"Alright." They said, staring at the T.V. again.

I sighed and turned around.

"Nice to meet you." Emmett said coldly, following me out.

"See?" I asked sadly when we got outside.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tara." He said hugging me tightly.

"Well, apparently I'm staying at your house overnight." I grinned up.

"Do you think…." He ventured.

"No Emmett."

"How old are you?" He asked suddenly.

"18…" I said, confused.

"Then you're at the legal marriage age…" He smiled at me.

"Are…are you asking me to…."

"Yes," He whispered. "I love you Tara."

"Oh, Emmett." I cried, tears leaking from my eyes.

"Is that a yes? Or should I get a ring?" He asked.

"I don't want a ring Emmett, just you." I whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.

He pulled away after a moment.

"Still to short." He muttered.

"Still." I agreed.

"Should we tell your parents?" He asked, looking back at the house in disgust.

"Emmett, they wouldn't notice if I just disappeared. We can do it. Then maybe

you could change me." I said hopefully.

"Maybe…" He said.

He leaned down and I climbed back on his back.

"So what was going to make this 'the best day ever'?" I asked as we ran.

"What I just asked you."

"Oh, it deffinatly succeeded." I smiled.

"Why is that?"

"Well, Emmett. It's not every day a vampire asks you to marry him."


	26. Announcement

26-Announcement

EMPOV

Oh. My. God. The most amazing, beautiful, perfect girl on the planet had just

agreed to marry me. I was overjoyed, no there was no word to measure my excitement. I

ran super fast back to my house and through the door with out stopping to let

my….fiancé slide off my back.

"Family meeting!" I called as I ran into the living room, letting Tara slide off my

back.

Alice was jumping up and down excitedly and Edward grabbed me in a hug.

"Congrats bro." He murmured

"Thanks." I grinned.

He turned to Tara and kissed her hand.

"It'll be great having you as a sister-in-law." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"I get to plan it right?" Alice chirped hugging Tara tightly.

"Sure, of course." Tara grinned hugging her back.

"You picked well." Alice said hugging me.

"Thanks you small one." I grinned back as the rest of the family walked in the

room.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, everyone. Edward and Alice already know but…Tara's just agreed to

marry me." I said, unable to stop the smile from showing on my face.

Esme was instantly on her feet, hugging us both.

"I'm so proud of you." She cried.

Carlisle walked over and hugged Tara, then turned to me.

"Congratulations son. You chose well."

"Thanks dad." I grinned.

Bella walked over and hugged Tara tightly.

"We'll have a joint wedding!" She whispered in her ear.

Tara nodded, smiling, and Alice came over to hug her again as Bella hugged me.

Jasper stayed where he was, far away from Tara and Bella but smiled and

congratulated us both.

"She doesn't have to have a ring." Bella muttered to Edward.

I laughed aloud, hugging Tara to my side.

"Another thing." Tara said suddenly.

We all looked at her in surprise except for Alice and Edward who were now

looking at her with proud expressions.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked.

She swallowed nervously and turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Tara?" He asked.

"My…parents don't really care about me….so…would you…that is….if you're

okay with it…"

"What's wrong Tara?" I asked her gently.

"Carlisle, would you walk me down the isle?" She blurted out.

Carlisle lifted an eyebrow in surprise and shot a look at me as if to ask 'they don't

care about her?'

I nodded sadly.

"Are you sure?" He asked after a second.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then I would be honored." He said hugging her.

"Thank you Carlisle." She whispered as tears started to leak from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara had wanted to tell her parents about her engagement so I stayed outside as she

went into the house.

"Mom, Dad?" She called.

"What?" they called in an annoyed voice.

I could tell from scent they were in one room and Tara was staying in another.

_Wow, that has got to be awkward._ I thought.

"Well," She started to say.

"I though you were staying at…that Elmo's house." Her father cut her off.

"EMMETT!" she snapped. "And he asked me to marry him and I am."

"Good for you, pack and go move in with him. Send us a Christmas card every

now and again." Her mother called.

"Right, sorry." She mumbled.

She walked out the door and flew into my arms, crying.

"I…thought….they might….care a little." She sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, shh." I tried to soothe her.

I picked her up and carried her back to _our_ house, figuring I would pick up her

clothes later if Alice hadn't swiped them already. She fell asleep in my arms and when I

got the house I laid her on the bed in my room. I was hungry so I took off to find

something local to eat. Each moment away from her was torture.

_This is almost sad I can't leave for five minutes without missing her this much. _I

thought as I pounced on a deer.

_A/N Sorry if I made the parents a little un-realistic. I had to figure some way so she was moved out. Review and tell me what you think!_


	27. Marriage

27-Marriage

TPOV

After just a few weeks Emmett and I, Bella and Edward, were having a joint

wedding. Well, I guess moving at vampire speed it wouldn't take long anyway.

Alice was our maid-of-honor and Carlisle was walking me down the isle while Bella's

father was walking her down.

Alice had decorated the Cullen's house to the extreme, the living room as 'the

church'. Their basement as 'the reception hall' and the kitchen had been transformed into

a buffet, mainly for me, Bella and Bella's family. She had also picked out our wedding

dresses…whoa. She eagerly helped me and Bella in our outfits and did our hair and

makeup. It all seemed to be a blur as the music started and Alice went down the isle, then

Bella and her father, Charlie, then Carlisle extended his arm to me and I took it, smiling

weakly at him.

We started walking and all I could focus on was Emmett's face. He smiled

encouragingly at me and winked. I wasn't sure if I was more excited for the actual

ceremony or my new family-in-law's wedding gift to me. Emmett had talked it over with

his family and they had agreed that Carlisle would change me. Bella was jealous –in a

sisterly way- that Edward still refused to change her and they were leaving for their

honeymoon. Emmett and I were leaving after I was changed.

"I do." I heard Edward's voice say.

"I do." Bella's tearful voice replied.

Camera flashes.

"I do." Emmett's voice said in a voice that held all his love for me.

"I do." I said in the same voice.

Emmett leaned down and pressed his icy lips against mine. I wound my arms

around his head, kissing him back.

That was the single most wonderful moment in my life. Emmett pulled away and

stared at me.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." I choked out.

"Let's get this party going!" Alice cried, leading everyone to the basement.

I heard the music start, but couldn't tear myself away from Emmett's eyes.

"C'mon! I have to help you and Bella fix your dresses!" Alice called, tearing me

away from Emmett.

He leaned down and kissed me one last time before allowing Alice to tear me

away.

"See you later." He promised.

"Okay." I whispered.

After Alice had fixed my dress and led both me and Bella back downstairs I

quickly found my new husband and he twirled me onto the dance floor.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward bringing a reluctant Bella onto the

dance floor and dancing with her. Emmett whirled me around, then quickly picked me up

and darted outside.

"Alice won't miss us for a few minutes." He murmured to me as he set me down

on his bed.

"Okay." I said.

He looked at me.

"Tara, I just want you to know how much I love you." He murmured again, sitting

next to me on the bed.

"I know you love me Emmett." I said in confusion.

"I know you know I love you but this is how much." He said, leaning over and

gluing his lips to mine, twisting out tongues together.

He broke away for a moment and I whimpered in protest.

"More?" He asked slyly.

"Yes." I gasped, flinging myself at him.

He fell onto the bed and I on top of him. I only broke off our kiss when I needed

air.

"Tara," I heard him mumbled under me.

"No." I hissed into his mouth.

His breathing was harder now.

"Tara!"

I broke of for a moment.

"What?"

He was breathing hard, and his eyes wide with…..fear?

"Too much….I can't hurt you…." He gasped.

I sighed.

"Emmett?"

"Yes love?" He asked, calmer now.

"May I have my wedding gift now?"

"Now?"

"Now. I want to love you as hard and as much as I can."

"Of course Tara, please at least wait untill the guests are gone though."

"Alright." I said slightly annoyed.

We walked back downstairs and danced untill the reception ended.


	28. Changing

28-Changing

EMPOV

After the guests had left I exchanged a quick word with Carlisle. Edward and

Bella had already left and Alice and Jasper had decided to go…strengthen their marriage

bond so to say. Esme had gone out to hunt so that left Carlisle, Tara, and I.

"Now?" Carlisle asked Tara.

"Now." She said, smiling though I could sense the fear coming off her.

"We don't have to, you know…" I murmured to her.

"No, I want to." She said stubbornly.

"Alright." I said.

Carlisle brought her into a small room that had some 'doctor' stuff in it. He pulled

out a loaded needle.

"What's that?" I asked wanting to know whatever was going into my wife's

bloodstream.

"Anesthetic. Maybe it'll help." He said putting the needle to her arm.

Her eyes started to close almost immediately.

"Emmett, I love you." She breathed once more.

"I love you too." I whispered back, stroking her cheek.

Carlisle leaned over and bit her neck….and the screaming started.

She wreathed back and forth in agony; I held her hand and tried to soothe her.

"Shh, Tara, love. It will all be over soon." I promised.

After a while I started to get hungry.

"Stay." I hissed to Carlisle, taking off.

"Where you going?" Esme called out.

"He's hungry." Alice answered.

I caught a deer quickly and darted back to the house, back to Tara.

"She was worse when you left." Carlisle murmured.

Tara's screams, which had been so loud I could hear from the forest, were more

muffled now.

"Tara." I sighed, putting my hand to her forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Tara's screams had completely stopped. I was daydreaming in the

corner when I heard her movement.

I was at her side in a moment.

"Tara, Tara love. How are you?" I asked.

Her red-tinted, black eyes opened and her red lips on her new porcelain skin

turned into a smile.

"Hi, Elmer." She grinned.

I smiled in relief.

"Hi gorgeous. You hungry?"

"Starving." She groaned.

"Come on." I said pulling her off the metal bed.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Hunting." I grinned.

"How?"

"Follow me." I said taking off.

She laughed and followed me. I paused for a moment to watch her, smelling a

deer close by. She instantly took off after it, killing it and drinking it quite neatly for a

newborn. She turned and took off after another one. After killing about six she came back

to me.

"Hi." She grinned.

"Hi." I smiled back.

Then I put a fake look of worry on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked alarmed.

"You do know my name isn't Elmer right?" I teased.

"Of course you dope!" She laughed hugging me.


	29. Pain

29-Pain

TPOV

The guests left, finally, and Emmett talked to Carlisle. It was going to happen! I

would be a vampire and Emmett and I would have a real honeymoon. Edward and Bella

had left and Alice and Jasper….a second honeymoon o say the least-or perhaps the

twenty-fourth or somewhere around that many-. Esme had left to hunt so Emmett,

Carlisle I were the only ones left in the house, I think so no one would be tempted to

attack me.

Carlisle walked up to Emmett and me.

"Now?" He asked.

"Now." I said smiling so no one would see my fearful expression or sense the

worry in my voice.

Apparently I was a very bad actor.

"We don't have to, you know…" Emmet murmured to me.

"No, I want to." I said defiantly, trying again not to show my apprehension.

"Alright." He surrendered.

Carlisle led us yo his doctor room and pulled out a loaded needle. Ugh.

"What's that?" Asked Emmett assuming a defensive position in front of me.

I rolled my eyes. He should know Carlisle wouldn't try to hurt me.

"Anesthetic. Maybe it'll help." He said putting the needle to my arm.

I felt the pinch and felt drowsy almost immediately.

"Emmett I love you." I reminded him once more.

"I love you too." He murmured and I felt something cold against my cheek.

His hand, I suppose.

I felt Carlisle's teeth at my neck and felt a fire start.

I screamed bloody murder.

The anesthetic seemed to wear off and I was fully aware of the fire coursing

through my bloodstream. I tried to hold myself still but was faintly aware of my body

flipping all over Carlisle's table.

I heard a murmuring, I think it was Emmett's voice, but I couldn't make out the

words.

After what I think was an eternity I felt the pain worse. That was strange. I

screamed louder. I felt…incomplete. Like part of me was missing.

"TARA! HE'LL BE BACK!" I heard Carlisle whisper though he must have been

screaming to be heard over _my _screaming.

Emmett must have gotten hungry.

After a few minutes I felt his presence again and felt better. The fire still going

through my veins better but…I felt whole. And I felt a light, cool sensation on my

forehead…Emmett's hand?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After innumerable hours of pain it finally started to die down. Slowly but surely.

After it was completely gone I tried to move around. I felt so…well. So alive so

powerful. Strong, like nothing could hurt me, except for the burning fire in my throat.

"Tara? How are you, love?" I heard Emmett's deep voice say.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi Elmer." I joked.

He smiled.

"Hi gorgeous. You thirsty?"

That must be what the fire was my thirst….for blood.

"Parched." I groaned.

"Come on." He said pulling me off the metal bed.

His hands weren't cold anymore…well I guess I was the same temperature now.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hunting." He grinned.

For a moment I was scared…I didn't want to kill people! Then I

remembered…they ate animals. They were 'vegetarians'.

"How?" I asked.

"Follow me." He grinned.

I laughed and followed, with my new amazing speed, how cool! A moment later I

smelt something that made the fire in my throat worse, like it was taunting my thirst. I

took after the animal instinctively and brought down about six or seven from the herd. It

soothed the burning in my throat and I ran back to Emmett.

"Hi." I grinned.

"Hi." He smiled back.

Then a look of worry crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"You do know my name isn't Elmer right?" He said, I now saw he was teasing.

"Of course I do Emmett!" I laughed hugging him.


	30. Honeymoon

30-Honeymoon

EMPOV

After Tara and I had gotten back to the house I smelt a new scent and Rosalie's

scent. Forgetting Tara was now as indestructible, if not more so, than I was I instantly

took up a defensive position.

"Emmett? Vampire, remember?" She teased.

"Oh, right." I said sheepishly.

We followed the scent into the dining room. I could tell it was already stale. We

found a note.

Dear Everyone,

I've found a new partner and I am teaching him all about our way of life. I miss

you all and I hope to see you soon. We are leaving for Africa, where zebras and such are

plenty.

Love you all, Rose

"I'm glad she found someone." Tara murmured to me.

"Me too." I murmured back kissing her.

"Hey, don't we have a honeymoon?" She teased.

"Right. You find the tickets and I'll go pack." I smiled.

I ran upstairs and found another note on my bed.

Dear Emmett,

I'm sorry about the way I acted and I'm sorry about threatening Tara. I can see

you love her. I think I might be in love with Tom, my new friend. I'm teaching him about

our way of dieting and he shows promise. If it's safe I'll bring him one day to visit.

Still love you, Rosalie.

_I'm glad she found someone._ I thought as I finished packing.

I did care about her but not that way anymore. I hoped we could still be friends

although I knew I would never be able to fully forgive her for threatening Tara all those

times.

I went downstairs and found my wife all ready to go.

We had a private plane and when we arrived in Paris, I showed her how much I

loved and wanted her all this time. Even ending her virginity, I believe to her pleasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TPOV

After we got back to the house I smelt Rose's scent and a new, unfamiliar one.

Emmett instantly shifted in a defensive posture in front of me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett? Vampire, remember?" I teased.

"Oh, right." He said.

We walked into the dining room where the stale scent was strongest. There was a

note on Esme's favorite table.

Dear Everyone,

I've found a new partner and I am teaching him all about our way of life. I miss

you all and I hope to se you soon. We are leaving for Africa, where zebras and such are

plenty.

Love you all, Rose

_Aww_. I thought.

Aloud I said:

"I'm glad she found someone."

And I was! I was glad she might have found that true love Emmett and I did.

"Me too." Emmett whispered kissing me.

I kissed him back and that brought something to my mind.

"Hey, don't we have a honeymoon?" I asked.

"Right, you get the tickets I'll go pack." He said taking off.

_Pack what? Alice just bought me all new clothes. I have nothing of my own that I _

_know of. _I laughed to myself.

Alice had taken all of my clothes and replaced them with new ones. I didn't know

if ther was a single blouse that had survived.

I went and got the tickets anyway from where they were, in the kitchen on the

unused stove. 

I was ready to go when Emmett came down, taking longer then I would have

thought.

We got on our private plane and landed in Paris shortly. There Emmett told me

about why he took so long getting down, a note from Rosalie or something, how much he

loved me, and then he showed me what he'd wanted to do since our first kiss, maybe

even before that. And that night even though I realized I would never, ever sleep with

anyone. I didn't care; Emmett and I 'did it' so to say, he and I expressed all our love

without words. _Another_ one of the best nights of my life. But all my never ending nights,

and days, were wonderful, as long as Emmett was there with me.


	31. Author's Note

_Wow, I can't belive It's actually over! Snif, it was un writing and thanks to all you guys who left comments for me! It helped! Lol, anyway hoped you liked Emmett's Twilight!_

_Luv, Sam_


End file.
